Love Knows No Boundary
by fuair1310
Summary: It is story about how love conquers all in the end. It starts out with hurt and betrayal, but then it goes back where it all began, and shows how everything started. How the hurt and betrayal came a float, but not to worry love always prevail for Spashley that is. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Love Knows No Boundary

I couldn't tell you what worse being in love with a person or being hurt by that same person, maybe both but somewhere along the way everything eventually changes for the better, but for now the hurt and betrayal is there.

Let me start from the beginning. Hey my name is Spencer Amelia Carlin, I am seventeen years of age, just recently graduated high school, and I am a broken hearted girl. I guess you can say that everything happens for a reason, but they may not be ones you expect. I know that I didn't expect the love of my life to break up with right before college, and go on tour just because she deal with the amount of time we would be away from each other, but that was just like Ashley to do that. Oh wait sorry I forgot to mention that my now ex-girlfriend is Rockstar Ashley Jordan Davies, yep the one and only. Now that we got straight let me get back to tell the story of how I fell in love, got lost alone the way, and fell in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Knows No Boundary

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It all started last year during my senior year high school, I had just moved there with my father and two brothers, my mother passed away, so it was only the three of us. We were like the three musketeers in a way. My dad, Arthur, my brothers Glen and Clay. It has been just the three of us for as long as I can remember. We moved from Ohio to Los Angeles, for a better opportunity for all us. Now here we are starting the first day school, and oh goodness, I can already tell that definitely different from the private school we went to in Ohio. Well King High here I come!

I had just finish my last class and was heading to my locker, when all of a sudden I bumped into somebody or more clearly a beautiful girl. Sorry, about that; I was just on my way to my locker and wasn't paying attention to my surrounds.

The girl replied, "It is quite alright."

Anyways, "I am Spencer, Spencer Carlin, and I just moved here. I am new, and again sorry…."

The girl responded, "Oh sorry I am Ashley, Ashley Davies." Well I better go I have go meet my brother, he is my ride home, maybe I will around school. It would be nice to have friend in this gigantic place.

Ashley smirked and said, "I guaranteed after you been here for a while this place is not as big as it may seem."

Anyways, I should go as well I have to go make sure my sister hasn't tried to hitch hike think I have left her, so see later."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye."

I walked toward where Glen said he was waiting for me with a smile on my face that wouldn't go away. I don't know what it is, but I hope it doesn't change. Well tomorrow is another day, I guess we will see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Knows No Boundary

I will try to update every day or every other day. I am in college Thanks for all the reviews. Oh yea, I don't own the character to South of Nowhere, but the characters I do own is Colton, Liam, and Matthew. Liam and Matthew will be introduce later during the story. Also flashbacks are in Italic. Anyways on to the story.

Chapter 3 Family Time

On the way home Glen was asking question after question about Ashley. "Who is she? Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" That is when I was finally able to get a word in. I told him, "first her name is Ashley Davies, and second why would she have a boyfriend when she was flirting with me?"

Glen: Spencer you must have lost your touch or something, because there is no way that beautiful women is gay.

Spencer, "whatever Glen you just can't stand it she is into me." Glen, "yeah maybe, but who knows she could always be Bi."

About that time we had just pulled up to the house, daddy and Clay were already there, oh I should mention that because Clay was smart, he has to go school for the high academic downtown, sorry I forget the name of it. Anyways, as I was saying they were already home and I had just walked through the door and the aroma that hit me, man I love that smell. I knew exactly where I could find my dad. He was in the kitchen, doing what he loves the most cooking. You maybe wandering what he is cooking, let just say that my dad cooks the best Italian Meals ever and right now he his fixing my favorite of them all Chicken Alfredo. I went straight to my where daddy was at. He was whistling a tune that I couldn't quite place, so I just sat there waiting for him to finish. Then he turned around, "oh hey Spence I didn't hear you come in." That is fine dad we just got here anyways, but more importantly when is dinner going to be done? It will be done by the time you go tell your brothers to come down here to eat. Great! Let me go them, and I will be back in a jiffy. I took off up the stairs stop by room first to put my bag on the bed. Then I went to Glen and Clay's room telling them dinner is ready, and to get down before there is none left.

We were all sitting at the table, and daddy had just said grace, so we starting eat and dad was asking how our day went and if we made any friends? That is when Glen of course replied, "no I haven't made any but Spencer seems like she has and from what she told the girl was into her as well."

"Great thanks, Glen; you know I could have said that myself!" "Well you know me just looking out for my baby sis." "Yea I do know you, and that was not what you were doing, you just wanted daddy to start question me and to see if I like because I told that she was into me." "Children enough, and spencer I don't have to ask, because you just answered them yourself while bashing back at Glen." I will say this though be careful, and that I would like to meet her sometime, even if you are just friends right now. I will dad, believe me I don't want what happen the last time to happen to me again, and I can guaranteed that you will meet her. I should explain something about two years ago when I came out, the girl that I was with hurt real badly. _I loved or at least I thought I did but then again love is not suppose hurt the way I was done. My girlfriend, Carmen, at the time use to hit me, and it got to the point where I couldn't speak with anybody, not even my family unless she said so. The final straw was when she put me in the hospital after getting upset because I had hugged my best friend, who is a boy name Colton, and for reasons that was stupid, she actually thought I was going to leave her for him. I even told her I don't even know how many times, I am not going to leave you for boy, because for one "I am Gay, and two he is basically another brother to me", so needless to say she like that at all._

Glen was saying something, but I couldn't make it out, so I asked, "What did you say?" I said, "That I was sorry, and that I was just messing around." I know Glen, "it is alright besides look on the bright side it is only the first day, and we already fit in perfectly." Yea you're right as always baby sis. Throughout this entire conversation Clay was quite, but that was not unusual for him, but I would have thought at least that he would tell us about his day at school. Hey Clay? Yea, "what is Spence?" I was just wondering, "How did your day go?" "Oh you know same as always it was fine, but thanks for asking." Oh well that is good. Anyways dad diner was good always. Now I am off to do my homework and then to bed, so I will see you all in the morning. I went up to my room thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, and if maybe me and Ashley could be friend, but who knows we could end up being more. Well time will only tell, and I can't wait to find out.


End file.
